Kunugigaoka Dating Simulator
by N and S and F
Summary: "Hai semua! Namaku AKABANE KARMA, mulai hari ini aku akan jadi murid SMA! Apa aku akan bisa mengalami masa sekolah yang menyenangkan dan mengalami cinta ya? Semoga saja..." "Apa-apaan pula ini bocah? Gak gue banget dah," dengus Karma tidak terima. Tapi ia tetap khusyuk memainkan dating sim game di tangannya. /Dating Sim Harem!Karma/RnR?


Di tengah malam yang gelap gulita, di dalam sebuah kamar yang hanya diterangi secercah cahaya lemah, menampakkan sekilas rambut merah pemiliknya. Apakah yang tengah dilakukan si pemuda?

Menyantet orang kah? Ah tidak, kan baru kemarin dia ikut arisan Organisasi Pecinta Penelitian dan Apresiasi Ilmu Sesat alias OPPAIS bersama Hazama Kirara.

Menonton _hentai_ kah? Bukan juga, tapi lebih karena internetnya sedang lemot saja.

Bermain Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator seperti yang penulis sendiri ingin coba main kah? Oh tetap tidak, tapi kali ini hampir benar tebakannya. Yang ia lakukan adalah—

" _Hai semua! Namaku_ **AKABANE KARMA** _, mulai hari ini aku akan jadi murid SMA! Apa aku akan bisa mengalami masa sekolah yang menyenangkan dan mengalami cinta ya? Semoga saja..."_

"Apa-apaan pula ini bocah? Gak gue banget dah," dengus Karma tidak terima. Tapi ia tetap khusyuk memainkan _dating sim game_ di tangannya.

 _*Pergi ke sekolah?_

 _*Kembali ke rumah?_

 **OXDXC**

 **Kunugigaoka Dating Simulator** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC,** _ **italic**_ **, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

 _*Pergi ke sekolah_

Anggaplah 'sambutan' yang OOC punya di atas tadi tidak pernah ada. Anggaplah Karma selaku murid kelas satu SMA kini tengah dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Selaku _dating sim game_ biasa—atau lebih tepatnya, selaku _dating sim game_ yang paling sering dimainkan penulis cerita alias saya—perjalanan ke sekolah melewati jalan-jalan lainnya, mengarah ke rumah tempat me- _recharge_ sehabis sekolah, ke taman kota, ke pusat perbelanjaan, dan sekitarnya.

Di tengah perjalanan Karma, ada suara orang memanggilnya.

 _*Tolehkan kepala?_

 _*Tulikan telinga?_

Selayaknya bocah iseng nan nge- _troll_ tingkat dewa, Karma menulikan telinga. Tapi naas baginya, orang yang memanggil Karma bukan hendak menyapa, tapi hendak memperingatkannya sebelum tertabrak sepeda.

 _JDUAK!_

Karma spontan bersumpah-serapah, mendapati dirinya tahu-tahu nungging mencium tanah.

Dengan beringas menolehkan kepala, ia melihat seorang pemuda lainnya dengan posisi sama naas dengan Karma—kepala di bawah, kaki berjuntai membentuk huruf V terbalik di atasnya, membuat Karma tidak bisa tidak menyadari betapa membahayakannya posisi mereka.

Orang jatuh dari sepeda dan ketabrak sepeda perasaan gak harus sampe gini deh posisinya?

 _*Tanya apa dia baik-baik saja_

 _*Labrak dia_

Tentu saja Karma melabraknya. Tidak lupa pakai acara meninju dinding yang tak bersalah, karena waktu pembuatan _profile_ -nya, Karma memaksimalkan _character trait Temperamental_ alias mudah marah, meskipun sudah diperingatkan oleh tutorial tips sebelumnya bahwa _character trait_ ini bisa membuat masalah.

"Apa-apaan lo tadi, hah?!"

Pelototan mata, bentakan seganas naga. Untunglah si pemuda penunggang sepeda tidak punya _character trait Cowardly_ alias penakut yang dapat membuatnya spontan 'kecelakaan' di celana. Ia hanya mengangkat tangan sebagai gestur universal menyerah.

"Ah, maaf, maaf...! Aku sudah berusaha memperingatkanmu lho tadi tapinya. ...tolong jangan palak aku ya, aku gak punya uang sama sekali sumpah."

Lha, tau aja dia emang itu tujuan utama Karma melabraknya.

"Eh, kau murid kelas satu juga?" si pemuda bertanya—sok akrab aja. "Kenalkan, namaku **ISOGAI YUUMA**."

 _*Terima uluran tangannya?_

 _*Abaikan uluran tangannya?_

Karma melipat tangan dan membuang muka, tapi mengikuti tuntutan naskah tetap membalasnya; " **AKABANE KARMA**."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Karma—dan sekali lagi maafkan aku ya, itu sepeda habis kuambil dari tempat pembuangan sampah. Kukira masih tidak apa-apa, eh gak bisa direm tapi ternyata," Isogai tertawa dengan raut malu-malu karena tau salah. Berkebalikan dengan Karma, yang tanpa peduli tata krama blak-blakan menampakkan wajah 'demi apa elo bawa-bawa sepeda dari tempat sampah?'.

"Mau ke sekolah sama-sama?" tawar Isogai yang—merasa—sudah dimaafkan oleh Karma.

 _*Terima ajakannya?_

 _*Abaikan ajakannya?_

"Boleh saja," Karma acuh tak acuh mengangkat bahunya.

 _+1 Menjadi_ _ **Kenalan**_ _dengan Isogai Yuuma!_

.

.

Percakapan basa-basi yang diinisiatifkan Isogai dan dijawab asal-asalan oleh Karma ("Kamu dari SMP mana?" "Dari sekolah penjara Siberia.") tidak masuk hitungan menambah atau mengurangi perasaan Isogai pada si surai merah. Ia lantas pamit memisahkan diri dari Karma setibanya mereka di sekolah.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Karma!"

Karma tidak membalasnya, sudah sibuk menimang-nimang tindakan selanjutnya.

 _*Cari kelasku dimana?_

 _*Aku mendadak malas sekolah... Bolos aja ah!_

Tidak perlu IQ 200 untuk menebak pilihan Karma.

Iya dia emang baru nyampe sekolah. Iya dia tetep mau bolos aja. Kurker emang ini bocah.

Adegan berganti dari depan gedung sekolah ke halaman belakang menyebrangi lapangan olahraga. Karma mendecak kesal menyadari kegiatan memanjat pagar kawat di hadapannya butuh _Athletic_ —kemampuan berolahraga—minimal 2. Bukan masalah tingkat dunia karena dia punya _Athletic_ 3, tapi jumlah pas-pasan itu mengusik hati Karma yang di dunia nyata bisa lompat pagar kawat begini sejak masih SD kelas dua.

Dan benar saja usikan hati Karma, karena meskipun ia masih bisa _memanjat_ pagar dengan _Athletic_ 3, ia ternyata tidak bisa mendarat sebagaimana harusnya.

Lain kata: Karma mendarat nyusruk mencium tanah.

Demi apa! Gak sekalian ini _game_ payah dinamai Tanah Dating Simulator aja?! Belum apa-apa udah dua kali lho Karma menciumnya!

Karma bergegas bangkit dan tengah menepuk-nepuk debu dari celana, saat ia mendengar suara orang berdeham di belakangnya. Tidak ada opsi memilih menulikan telinga, karena rupanya ini sesi pengenalan karakter kedua.

Seorang pemuda bersurai jingga memberi Karma tatapan mencela. _Character trait Temperamental_ -nya membuat ia spontan menyergah, "Apa lo liat-liat, hah?!"

"Oh, bukan sesuatu yang menarik mata," balas si pemuda dengan sarkasme begitu terasa. "Hanya seorang bocah dengan rambut dicat aneh, terduga _chuunibyou_ , yang berusaha bolos sekolah **di hari pertamanya**."

 _*Merona?_

 _*Menjulurkan lidah?_

Mana sudi Karma merona di hadapannya. Sekalipun di cerita sesungguhnya Karma memang pernah merona digodai guru gurita, di sini Karma hanya menjulurkan lidah dengan tengilnya.

"Pertama, rambutku asli merah dari sananya dan kau tidak berhak bilang apa-apa, _rambut jingga_. Kedua, aku BUKAN _chuunibyou_ , keliatan begitu darimananya, hah?! Dan ketiga, bodo amat mau ini hari pertama sekolah. Memangnya kau siapa?"

Si pemuda berambut jingga yang rupanya tebal muka memutar bola mata jengah. "Ketua OSIS, **ASANO GAKUSHUU**. Sekarang jangan macam-macam, akan kuantar kau ke kelasmu-"

Keduanya mendadak membisu, menyadari pagar kawat yang mencegah mereka untuk bersatu (?). Saling pandang dari mata merkuri ke ungu, lalu Karma melangkah hadap kanan tanpa ragu. Sedetik berlalu, dan ia pun ngacir dari situ.

"H, hei, kau! Tunggu di situ...!"

U-huh. Emangnya siapa Karma mau aja disuruh-suruh.

 _+1 Menjadi_ _ **Kenalan**_ _dengan Asano Gakushuu!_

 _+1 Menjadi_ _ **Musuh**_ _dengan Asano Gakushuu!_

.

.

Beres kabur dari lipan berambut jingga, Karma memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling kota, cuci mata. Sayangnya latar _game_ tidak memungkinkan Karma untuk berkreasi memilih ia bisa kemana; pilihannya terbatas taman kota dan pusat perbelanjaan seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, _video game arcade_ , dan kafe yang Karma langsung tinggalkan begitu melihat daftar harganya. Masa iya ini kafe satu-satunya di kota? Udah bangkrut semua para siswa yang datang ke sana.

Karma merutuki _feature game_ yang mengharuskannya bekerja sambilan atau menanti kiriman uang orangtua, berikut harga barang-barang di _game_ yang tidak menaati hak asasi (dan dompet) manusia.

Kafe dicoret dari daftar persinggahannya, ia merambah pusat perbelanjaan yang mencurigakannya penuh orang berseragam seperti Karma—sama-sama bolos jangan-jangan mereka. Sebuah poster di jendela toko bersinar pertanda Karma harus memperhatikannya, jadi dengan ogah-ogahan Karma mengalihkan mata.

Poster itu menggambarkan seorang pemuda, dengan rambut jingga sedikit lebih terang dari Asano Gakushuu yang membuat Karma mengedutkan mata. Sekalipun wajahnya menunjukkan ia jelas-jelas masih seumuran dengan Karma, pemuda di poster itu dengan PD-nya tidak mengancingkan kemeja, menampakkan _sixpack_ yang Karma yakini hanya rekayasa. Dia yang atletis aja gak punya.

Rupanya itu adalah poster **MAEHARA HIROTO** , seorang artis idola muda dan album terbarunya...

 _Kekasih Karma_.

Dalam hatinya, Karma mencak-mencak tidak terima. Ingin sekali ia menuntut rumah produksi atau apalah itu yang menentukan judul albumnya karena sudah menggunakan nama Karma—yah, walau ia sadar juga karma yang dimaksud di judul album itu _mungkin_ adalah karma selaku nomina, bukan namanya.

 _+1 Menjadi_ _ **Tahu**_ _dengan Maehara Hiroto!_

' _Aku bisa cuma tahu tentang dia?_ ' batin Karma tak percaya. _Game_ ini jadi terasa _desperate_ ingin pacar baginya.

.

.

Antara _video game arcade_ dan taman kota, tentu saja Karma memilih yang pertama. Memasuki _arcade_ , matanya langsung bertumbuk pada suatu _game_ yang, berdasarkan tuntutan naskah, adalah favoritnya. Karma dengan bahagia menghampirinya, tapi di jalan bertabrakan dengan seseorang untuk kali kedua. Untung ia tidak terpaksa kembali mencium tanah untuk kali ketiga.

"Maumu apa?"

"Mau lo apa, hah?!"

Oops, yang kali ini ditabrak Karma punya _Temperament_ tinggi juga. Tidak separah Karma, tapi sekilas pengecekan _character trait_ -nya menginformasikan Karma kalau _Bloodthirst_ pemuda ini malah lebih tinggi darinya.

 _*Hajar dia?_

 _*Jawab labrakannya?_

"Aku hanya mau main _game_ yang di sana," tutur Karma, menuding dengan ibu jari sembari menekuk muka. Si pemuda, yang tampak pantas menerima gelar _chuunibyou_ dengan rambut putih dan kerah bulu di lehernya, mengangkat alis menyahut jawaban Karma. Ia tidak bersuara, tapi gestur tubuhnya yang sengak membuat Karma dapat mudah menerka apa yang diinginkannya.

Seulas seringai mekar di wajah Karma.

"Nantang, ya?"

"Oh, jadi meski tidak punya mata, kau punya otak ya."

 _Mini-game_ adu cepat muncul di layar kaca. Jemari Karma bergerak lincah. Ronde kali tiga, sampai ia tiba pada hasil 2 menang dan 1 kalah.

 _+1_ Gaming Skill _Bertambah!_

"Haa... Kau hebat juga-"

Karma melirik si pemuda yang menelengkan kepala menatapnya. Bagi orang biasa, wajah si pemuda mungkin masih sedatar _cup_ dada A, tapi Karma bisa melihat samar seringai di sana.

"-untuk pemula. Kau mau main lagi, atau kau takut kalah?"

 _*Terima ajakannya?_

 _*Tolak ajakannya?_

"Yang tadi dua kali kalah emang siapa, ya?" ledek Karma. Mereka pun melanjutkan bermain sembari tertawa.

 _+1 Menjadi_ _ **Kenalan**_ _dengan ?_ (ada foto untuk membedakannya dengan calon pemuda lain yang juga tidak mengenalkan diri pada Karma)

 _+1 Menjadi_ _ **Teman**_ _dengan ?_

.

.

Senja tiba tanpa terasa. Ia meninggalkan _arcade_ dan si pemuda putih tanpa berdadah-ria, dan kini menimbang-nimbang hendak pergi kemana.

 _*Ke taman kota?_

 _*Kembali ke rumah?_

Entah kenapa Karma tidak diperbolehkan mengunjungi satu tempat dua kali di hari yang sama.

Yah, berhubung _Energy_ -nya masih ada—meski tidak lagi melimpah seperti sebelum ke sekolah—lebih baik Karma lengkapi saja perjalanannya dengan menyinggahi taman kota. Syukur-syukur ada jualan makanan **murah** untuk menambah _Energy_ -nya.

Taman itu punya bangku-bangku di bawah pepohonan biasa, sebuah danau yang Karma curiga akan ada adegan dimana ia tercebur di sana dan sederet permainan semacam perosotan, jungkat-jungkit, bok pasir, _jungle gym_ , serta...

Mata Karma bertumbuk pada ayunan di seberangnya. Sesuai naskah, muncul _flashback_ hitam-putih masa kecil Karma, sewaktu ia— _well_ , karakternya—belum pindah kota bersama orangtua, bermain ayunan di sana dengan sahabatnya, yang wajahnya tidak dilukiskan supaya Karma tidak bisa tahu itu siapa.

(Padahal di _intro game_ aja semua karakter udah keliatan mukanya. Mana logika.)

"Ne _, Karma-_ kun _, kamu benar-benar harus pindah?"_

" _Aku tidak mau sebenarnya... Tapi terpaksa."_

" _Aku... tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Karma-_ kun _. Manja, ya?"_

Teman masa kecil Karma tertawa lemah. Batin Karma versi remaja, _Bukan manja, mas, itu posesif namanya. Ntar susah_ move on _lho kalo udah remaja_.

Tapi untung bagi teman masa kecil Karma, Karma versi kecil **belum** sebiadab dirinya versi remaja. Ia bahkan dengan penuh semangat menyergah,

" _Itu bukan manja! Aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengan ka-"_

"K, Karma?!"

 _Flashback_ menghilang tepat sebelum Karma kecil dapat mengutarakan nama. Karma mendecakkan lidah, galau ingin kesal _flashback_ -nya terpotong begitu saja atau lega tidak perlu menyaksikan dirinya mengucapkan kalimat yang butuh tebal muka.

Karma dengan santai memfokuskan pandangan pada orang yang tadi terbata menyebut namanya, sebelum ia melebarkan mata.

"Kamu...!

...

...

...eh maaf, situ siapa ya?"

Wajah bahagia si pemuda langsung terbanting jadi kesal bercampur kecewa.

"Karma- _kun_ , masa sih kamu sudah lupa?! Ini aku, **SHIOTA NAGISA**!"

Ohh, jadi ini toh teman masa kecil Karma. Hmm, enaknya diapain ya?

 _*"Apa?! Nagisa?!"_

 _*Tertawa dan berkata tadi hanya pura-pura_

"Ahahaha! Kena kau, Nagisa. Masih gampang dikibulin, ya?"

(Padahal Karma memang lupa.)

"Kau ini, Karma...! Masih saja suka jahil, ya?" Nagisa tersenyum pasrah, sebelum menyadari seragam yang dikenakan Karma kurang-lebih serupa dengan yang dikenakannya. "Kita satu sekolah? Tapi kok aku tidak melihatmu sewaktu upacara di aula...?"

Karma bisa saja berdalih bilang Nagisa tidak melihatnya karena ia menutupi rambut unik merahnya dengan blazer atau apa, tapi ia merasa tidak ada gunanya mengibuli Nagisa. Jadi ia hanya menyengir tanpa kata, membiarkan Nagisa menyimpulkan sendiri akan tindakannya.

"Benar-benar deh... Kau belum berubah, Karma."

 _*Balas Nagisa belum berubah juga_

 _*Iyakan ucapan Nagisa_

"Ah, kau juga belum berubah, Nagisa," dusta Karma yang asli tidak ingat dulunya Nagisa seperti apa. Bocah, pokoknya.

"Sekarang kau sedang apa? Mau mengobrol di sini tidak? Atau kau mau pulang saja? Kau kelihatan agak lelah..."

Memang benar _Energy_ Karma sudah pas-pasan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sadar Nagisa tidak akan sanggup membopongnya pulang ke rumah kalau ia ketiduran di taman kota, Karma pun memilih pulang saja. Nagisa mendadahinya.

 _+2 Menjadi_ _ **Teman Masa Kecil**_ _dengan Shiota Nagisa!_

 _Game Saved!_

" _Hari ini hari pertamaku menjadi murid SMA. Di perjalananku ke sana, aku bertemu pemuda aneh bernama Isogai Yuuma, yang menemaniku ke sekolah. Saat aku memutuskan untuk bolos saja, aku ke-_ gap _ketua OSIS menyebalkan bernama Asano Gakushuu, tapi untunglah aku bisa kabur darinya. Aku melihat poster artis idola Maehara Hiroto yang baru aku tahu eksistensinya. Terus aku bertemu pemuda lain di_ arcade _dan bermain melawannya—kami bisa menjadi teman baik, kurasa. Dan dari sana, aku bertemu teman masa kecilku, Shiota Nagisa..._

 _Hm, lelahnya. Besok aku akan mengalami hari seperti apa, ya?"_

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:**...kok gak lucu ya? *garuk kepala* Ah bodo, yang penting udah jadi ini cerita.

Tolong _review_ -nya, pembaca~

 **~Omake~**

Keesokan harinya, belum apa-apa Karma sudah dicaplok Nakamura.

"Jadi gimana, Karma? Udah dicoba _game_ -nya?" gadis pirang itu bertanya, dengan binar nafsu (?) di mata. Karma membalas dengan raut tak suka.

"Udah."

Jawaban satu kata, membuat Nakamura mengerutkan alis sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Terus pendapatmu gimana? Seru gak _game_ -nya?"

"Gak. Biasa aja."

"Eeeeh, dasar cowok gak tau serunya-"

Karma melirik sinis Nakamura, lalu dengan ogah memberitahunya; "Dari main pertama, aku meng- _unlock_ Secret Bad End: Orgy dengan semua karakternya."

Nakamura menganga. Ngiri dia.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
